Erebus (Persona 3)
Persona 3= |-|Persona 4 Arena= Summary Erebus (エレボス, Erebosu) is the grand manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions, appearing as the final boss of Persona 3 FES: The Answer. Erebus is a large, dual-faced monstrosity, its very purpose of existence is to contact Nyx in order to bring forth The Fall once again. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Erebus Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8), Large Size, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Damage Boost, Resistance Negation (with Almighty Attacks, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection/reflecting forcefields and Attack Absorption), Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Magic, High Resistance to Light and Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Comparable to the End-Game SEES, who are roughly comparable to Late Game Makoto Yuki) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Able to fight with the SEES members) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked hits from SEES members) Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters melee range, Several Kilometers with skills. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Average. Weaknesses: If it takes too much damage while charging Dark Embrace, the attack will be canceled, and Erebus will become stunned. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Almighty Attack:' Inflicts a large amount of Almighty physical damage to all enemies. *'Deathbound:' Deals heavy Slash damage to all foes. *'Arrow Rain:' Deals medium Pierce damage to all foes. (1-2 hits) *'Myriad Arrows:' Deals medium Pierce damage to all foes. (1-2 hits) *'Vicious Strike:' Deals heavy Strike damage to all foes. *'Akasha Arts:' Deals multiple very powerful strikes to all enemies *'Agidyne:' Inflicts a large amount of fire damage to a single opponent. *'Maragidyne:' Inflicts heavy fire damage on all enemies. *'Ragnarok:' Creates a large pillar of fire, which deals severe damage to the target. *'Bufudyne:' Inflicts a large amount of ice damage to a single opponent. *'Mabufudyne:' Inflicts heavy ice damage on all enemies. *'Niflheim:' Creates a frosty explosion that deals severe ice damage, completely freezing the opponent. *'Ziodyne:' Inflicts a large amount of electric damage to a single opponent. *'Maziodyne:' Inflicts heavy electric damage on all enemies. *'Thunder Reign:' Creates a growing sphere of energy that explodes in a thunderous explosion, dealing severe electric damage. *'Garudyne:' Inflicts a large amount of wind damage to a single opponent. *'Magarudyne:' Inflicts heavy wind damage on all enemies. *'Panta Rhei:' Creates a pillar of wind that deals severe damage to the opponent. *'Mahamaon:' Light: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Mamudoon:' Darkness: instant kill, all foes (high odds). (40% chance) *'Poison Mist:' Poisons all foes. (25% chance) *'Virus Breath:' Deals damage / Poisons all foes. (25% of HP / 25% chance) *'Evil Smile:' Instills Fear in all foes. (25% chance) *'Matarunda:' Decreases the enemy team's attack *'Masukunda:' Decreases the enemy team's Hit/Evasion rate *'Power Charge:' The next physical attack made by Erebus deals 2.5x damage. *'Mind Charge:' The next magic based attack made by Erebus deals 2.5x damage. *'Fire Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to fire attacks. *'Ice Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to ice attacks. *'Elec Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to electric attacks. *'Wind Break:' Decreases enemy's resistance to wind attacks. *'Fire Amp:' Enhances Fire attacks by 50%. *'Ice Amp:' Enhances Ice attacks by 50%. *'Elec Amp:' Enhances Elec attacks by 50%. *'Wind Amp:' Enhances Wind attacks by 50%. *'Dark Embrace:' Charges up power for Primal Darkness. Can still attack even while charging. *'Primal Darkness:' Inflicts a massive amount of Almighty damage to all enemies. Power increases with each use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2